


Not what they used to be

by DaintyCrow



Series: Reader Scenes - Translations [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confusion, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Dead, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, Demonic Possession, Gender-neutral Reader, Reader-Insert, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du sahst sie, als du aus einem Fenster in dem Café schautest, in dem du und Cas saßen, und dein erster Gedanke war, dass es eine Halluzination sein musste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not what they used to be

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not what they used to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705739) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



Du sahst sie, als du aus einem Fenster in dem Café schautest, in dem du und Cas saßen, und dein erster Gedanke war, dass es eine Halluzination sein musste, aber obwohl du gefühlte tausend Mal blinzeltest verschwand das Bild nicht, und so erhobst du dich von deinem Stuhl, und sahst kurz zu Cas.  
“Cas, warte eine Sekunde, ich bin gleich zurück”, sagtest du und liefst dann aus dem Café und auf die beiden Jungen zu, die du nur einen Moment zuvor entdeckt hattest. Die beiden, die aussahen wie Sam und Dean. Die tot waren. Sie waren tot, du hattest gesehen, wie sie starben. Also musste das hier etwas anderes sein, und du warst dir ziemlich sicher, dass es nichts gutes war.  
Schnell bemerktest du, dass du recht hattest. Zwei Dämonen. In den Körpern deiner besten Freunde. Irgendwie ironisch, wenn man bedachte, dass Sam und Dean gestorben waren, als sie gegen Dämonen gekämpft hatten …. was momentan aber wirklich unwichtig war!

Als du nah genug standest, sahen die Dämonen auf, und du dachtest bereits darüber nach, wie du sie am besten töten konntest, als der Dean-Dämon begann zu grinsen. „Hey. Ich bin Dean, und das ist mein Bruder Sam, hast du Lust, was zusammen zu unternehmen?“ Er warf dir einen anzüglichen Blick zu und du begannst ein wenig verwirrt zu werden.  
„Warum bist du im Körper meines besten Freundes?“, fragtest du.  
„Wa-“ Die Augen des Dämons weiteten sich. „Oh, Scheiße. Ich bin nicht- Ich will keinen Stress- Das ist nur- Ich- Ich werde gehen! Wir werden gehen! Es tut uns leid!“, stammelte der Dämon und nur eine Sekunde später war er gegangen – beide Dämonen waren gegangen. Du konntest nur weiter auf den Platz starren, wo die Dämonen noch eine Sekunde zuvor gestanden hatten.  
„Ist alles okay?“, fragte jemand und als du aufsahst war Cas da. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen.“  
Du schütteltest den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe nur-“ Du dachtest darüber nach. „Nun, ich habe nur gerade herausgefunden, dass Dämonen nicht mehr sind, was sie mal waren.“


End file.
